Nebraska
by SBRocket
Summary: (lecteur adulte uniquement)


**Nebraska**

Je tape une fois de plus sur le volant de mon 4x4. Les larmes n'ont de cesse de couler de mes yeux et cela m'empêche de distinguer la route. J'ai le ventre noué, je suis terrifiée. Jamais je n'ai été sous une telle tempête. Les essuie-glaces sont à la vitesse maximum et pourtant, ils ne parviennent pas à évacuer l'eau qui s'abat violement sur le pare-brise. Je suis la ligne jaune qui sépare les deux voies de circulation mais elle est complètement floue, noyée sous dix centimètres d'eau et mon cœur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je mets un coup de volant pour éviter une grosse branche éclatée sur l'asphalte inondée. L'adrénaline me brûle le corps. C'est l'apocalypse tout autour de moi. Il devrait encore faire jour et pourtant le ciel est si noir qu'on se croirait en pleine nuit et la lumière de mes phares se perd dans la violente nuée.

Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel et je frissonne une fois de plus. Une nouvelle embardée pour esquiver de nouveaux branchages qui obstruent la chaussée. Le tonnerre ne cesse de gronder tout autour de moi, les craquements assourdissants couvrent le bruit du moteur. Je suis encore à plus de cent kilomètres de Colombus, là où j'ai réservé pour la nuit. Et je suis au milieu de nulle part complètement livrée à la fureur des éléments qui se déchainent. J'ai un nouveau coup au cœur quand une grande bourrasque me fait dévier de ma trajectoire manquant de peu de me précipiter dans la profonde ornière qui longe la route et qui la sépare des champs de maïs qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Une entrée de chemin sur ma droite, comme une apparition divine, je m'y range et j'essaie de retrouver une respiration stable.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et je ne trouve pas vraiment de réponse car après avoir inspecté les alentours et constaté que je ne distingue rien à plus de cinq mètres je m'effondre pour de bon, serrant mon visage entre mes mains, espérant que ça passe. Ca va forcement se calmer à un moment ou un autre mais je ne suis pas sure que ma voiture tienne le coup. Elle tangue violement sous les rafales et ça pourrait presque me bercer si je n'étais pas en pleine crise de panique. Je sursaute violement quand plusieurs coups résonne sur le toit de mon véhicule. J'étouffe un cri de terreur et rapidement je comprends que ce sont des grêlons gros comme des balles de ping-pong qui tombent. Ce n'est plus de la terreur que je ressens c'est bien au-delà.

_-Seigneur, s'il vous plait, faites que ça cesse, je vous en supplie, c'est insupportable. _

Ma prière, même prononcée à haute-voix ne semble pas avoir été entendue et comme pour me le prouver un débris vient heurter l'aile droite de la voiture dans un bruit assourdissant. Cette fois je crois que je vais bel et bien mourir. Je pense à ma mère, à mon père, je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus proche d'eux. Je pense à mes amis de Phoenix, à leurs réactions quand ils vont apprendre ma disparition.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel ? _

Je hurle de terreur, une énorme silhouette rentre dans l'habitacle. Je crie pour de bon quand il me saisit par les hanches et qu'il m'arrache de force de la voiture. Des énormes bras me ceinturent, me font mal et je me débats. Mon agresseur est trop fort et m'entraine dans un chemin boueux. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et mes mouvements ne sont pas synchronisés. La grêle et la pluie mélangées me battent le corps et le vent me gifle.

_-Arrête de me frapper putain !_ Crie l'homme en furie et j'essaie de gêner sa progression mais sans succès, il est trop fort. Dans un geste désespéré je lui mords le bras, il me lâche en criant de douleur et je tombe brutalement sur le sol inondé. Mes mains s'enfoncent et glissent dans la boue quand je veux me relever pour fuir mais la silhouette se jette de nouveau sur moi.

_-Petite conne je veux juste te mettre à l'abri !_ Sa main agrippe mon bras et il me relève d'un coup avec une force surhumaine. Il me tire sans ménagement si bien que mes pieds trainent mollement sur le sol.

_-Vous allez m'arracher le bras,_ crie-je terrorisée.

_-Ta gueule ! Avance ! _

Je devine une bâtisse et je veux me défaire de sa poigne. Par je ne sais quel moyen, un de ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et l'autre plus haut autour de ma cage thoracique et avant même que j'ai réussi à l'atteindre avec mes pieds il m'a jeté dans un escalier que je dévale bien malgré moi. Je me retrouve au sol les mains et les genoux écorchés vifs, ça fait un mal de chien mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la douleur dans mon sternum.

La porte en haut des marches claque et j'entends, des pas descendre. Le faisceau d'une lampe torche m'éblouit et l'homme grogne furieusement.

_-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal idiote ! _

_-Vous me faites peur ! _

_-Tu viens de passer à dix mètres d'une tornade et je te fais peur ? _

Il ricane et moi je me redresse douloureusement.

_-Allumez la lumière je vous en supplie ! Où êtes-vous? _

La torche semble posée sur une table.

_-Il n'y a plus d'électricité._ Soupire-t-il.

Une allumette craque et l'espace de quelques secondes je devine mon agresseur et l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Une minuscule pièce surchargée d'objets. La faible lueur de la bougie que mon tortionnaire vient d'allumer me permet de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un sous-sol, vu la hauteur de la lucarne dans l'angle, que je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais atteindre vu la quantité d'étagères en dessous.

Je recule en direction de l'escalier doucement, espérant qu'ainsi, il ne me verra pas. Mais peine perdue, il lance avec beaucoup de sérieux :

_-Je ne ressortirais pas si j'étais toi._

Un fracas du diable vient ponctuer sa phrase et le bruit du déluge dehors me fait prendre conscience qu'il a raison. Je me rends alors compte à contre cœur, qu'ici, je suis à l'abri et au sec même si mes vêtements dégoulinent.

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_ demande l'homme sèchement.

_-B… Be… Bella._

Mes claquements de dents m'empêchent de parler, je suis trempée et mon corps semble endolori de partout. Une nouvelle bougie vient illuminer la pièce et la silhouette prend davantage forme humaine. Celle d'un homme, immense, bâti dans la roche avec des épaules larges et des bras épais. Il ne dit rien, me tourne le dos et s'affaire une casserole à la main. Je panique, il va m'assommer ! Je suis sure qu'il va m'assommer. Je recule encore vers l'escalier, seule issue possible, mais mon corps est si lourd et je suis moitié tétanisée. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'entends un bruit d'eau, la lumière de la bougie bouge et une flamme bleue apparait. Me permettant de voir un peu les traits de l'homme. La casserole se retrouve sur un réchaud et je découvre le profil jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que sa voix grave le laissait penser. Il a les cheveux un peu longs qui lui collent au front, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée. Ses traits sont fins et pourtant viril, il n'a pas l'air moche, ni méchant.

Encore une nouvelle bougie et je le regarde se frotter les mains entres-elles au-dessus de la flamme quelques secondes. Puis il se baisse, ouvre un placard et en sort un linge. Il se tourne vers moi et je ne vois pas son visage puisque les bougies sont derrière lui.

_-Tiens !_ Souffle-t-il en me tendant le morceau de tissu.

Je recule d'un pas quand il avance mais dans mon dos un vieux canapé râpé m'arrête.

_-Arrête de flipper !_ S'agace-t-il. Et il me lance la serviette éponge au visage.

_-Sèche-toi, tu vas geler._

Il finit par se retourner et je constate en essuyant mon visage que je pleure toujours et je grelotte comme jamais. Je me frictionne avec le tissu sans quitter des yeux l'homme. Je m'apprête à déguerpir à tout moment. Quand il grimpe sur un petit tabouret pour observer par la haute lucarne et qu'il me tourne le dos je cherche des yeux dans tous le fatras un objet qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Une batte de base-ball attire mon attention dans le coin, trop près de lui. Merde. Je continue mon exploration. Un large meuble en bois sur lequel traine des papiers et des crayons il est contre le mur, face à moi. Les bougies sont posées dessus, la torche et le réchaud allumé. Je tuerais pour mettre mes mains au-dessus, juste quelques secondes. Peut-être que si je m'approchais, je pourrais me réchauffer et s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, je lui jetterais l'eau bouillante au visage. Je traverse la pièce, mes jambes me font mal. Je baisse rapidement la tête, il est toujours occupé à contempler l'extérieur. J'essaie d'identifier d'où vient cette brulure dans mes jambes. Grâce à la lueur des chandelles, je devine le sang sur mon pantalon déchiré. Merde, je me suis ouvert les genoux.

_-Il y a des tasses et du café, dans le meuble, derrière-toi. _

La voix de l'homme est plus douce, plus résignée aussi. Il descend souplement du tabouret et se tourne vers moi.

-_Je crois qu'on va être coincé un petit moment._

Il s'approche et ma main remonte près du réchaud, près de mon arme bouillante. Et pourtant, je reste figée quand face aux lumières, je vois son visage, en entier, pour la première fois. Les flammes dansent en reflet dans ses yeux et je jure que je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau, hypotonique, de la même couleur que le feu qui danse dedans, légèrement en amande, entouré de cils immenses.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_ Demande-t-il doucement et je regarde ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, bouger au rythme de ses mots. Je hoche bêtement la tête, mon cœur vient de se remettre à battre la chamade mais pas la même que tout à l'heure, non, ses battements sont profonds, brulants et mes jambes flageolent.

_-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Bella_, promet-il en plantant ses iris dans les miens et je crois que j'ai envie de reculer mais je n'y parviens pas. Il ouvre alors le placard et je regarde son bras, musclé, monter tout près de mon visage et quand il redescend il a deux tasses à la main. Il se tourne un peu et attrape la casserole, je le regarde remplir les tasses, tirant un trait sur mon arme mais ce n'est pas à regret, qui voudrait faire du mal à un si beau visage ? Que je continue à observer avec émerveillement. Tout est juste parfaitement symétrique, harmonieux.

Il verse du café soluble dans les deux tasses fumantes et m'en tend une après avoir fait tinté quelques secondes une cuillère dedans.

_-Tiens, ça te réchauffera._ J'attrape fébrilement l'objet qu'il me tend. Fais attention, c'est brulant.

-_Merci._ Je suis surprise d'arriver à prononcer un mot. Ses mèches humides qui tombent sur son front m'obnubilent, j'ai envie de passer mes doigts dedans, pour les remonter et effleurer ce cuir chevelu particulièrement attrayant.

Il souffle sur son café et ses lèvres prennent une forme de cerise, rouge, appétissante. Il porte la tasse à sa bouche et je regarde le liquide brun glisser contre ses lèvres. Il déglutit, je suis des yeux sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter dans sa gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tous ses gestes au ralenti, comme dans les films, il ne manque plus que le ventilo et la pluie fine. Je suis devant le mec le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

_-Tu n'aimes pas le café ?_ Sa voix vient de réchauffer mon âme, elle est douce, chaud,e sensuelle, comme chacun de ses gestes et je comprends, en même temps que la chair de poule qui m'envahit, que je viens de perdre la tête. Syndrome de Stockholm ? C'est un peu tôt.

_-Bella ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets._ Répète-t-il encore.

Je hoche la tête, j'en suis sure, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'animosité dans ses traits.

_-Bon, alors pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?_ Ses yeux se plongent de nouveau dans les miens et je les baisse brusquement, focalisant mon attention sur son jean, usé, troué, boueux.

-_J'ai froid et j'ai … je … j'ai eu peur. _

_-Je veux bien te croire, c'est la pagaille là dehors, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule, ici ? _

Ma gorge est nouée, douloureuse, gorgée de sanglots et les mots peinent à sortir alors que j'essaie de me remémorer ce qui s'est passé.

_-Je … Je … je dois me … J'étais sur la route de Colombus, et puis la pluie a commencé à tomber et… je ne sais pas … _

_-Ok ok, calme-toi, viens, installe-toi. _Il me désigne le canapé et un peu chancelante je fais les quelques pas qui me sépare du vieux divan. _Calme-toi_ répète-t-il encore plus doucement et sa voix m'enveloppe. Il profite que j'ai avancé dans le milieu de la pièce pour ouvrir le placard contre lequel je me tenais et je le vois déplier une couverture tandis que je me laisse tomber sur l'épais coussin. Il s'approche doucement, à nouveau, je frissonne. Je ne vois plus son visage et dans l'ombre des bougies il me semble immense et quand il se penche sur moi, je hoquète de frayeur mais la couverture vient doucement m'envelopper et il murmure encore.

_-Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici. Allez, bois un peu. _

Sa voix chaude me donne un sentiment de sécurité et j'oublie quelques secondes le vent qui hurle et s'engouffre dans les fondations, la pluie qui cogne contre la vitre et le grondement du tonnerre qui continue à gronder à l'extérieur, tout autour de nous.

Je découvre avec stupeur la tasse dans mes mains, ne me souvenant plus exactement comment elle est arrivée ici et je prends conscience dans le même temps qu'elle me brule les doigts. Je bois une gorgée et je devine qu'il en fait de même, debout face à moi.

_-Je suis Edward Cullen au fait et je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu avais prévu pour ce soir mais tu vas devoir te contenter de moi._ Sa voix semble taquine, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère et je sens un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres et je sens que mes muscles, en même temps que le café chaud pénètre mon corps, se décrispent.

_-Je peux ?_ Demande-t-il et sa main pointe la place près de moi. Je hoche la tête en me décalant. Il s'installe à côté de moi et je me recroqueville sur moi-même contre l'accoudoir après avoir repris une nouvelle gorgée de chaleur.

_-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_ Demande-t-il gentiment.

_-Oui, je crois._ Et en effet, je vais beaucoup mieux, je suis toujours transie de froid mais je me rends compte que je ne pleure plus, que je respire de nouveau normalement et je prends surtout conscience qu'il m'a sortie d'un beau pétrin.

_-Merci de m'avoir sortie de là, enfin… de … D'être venu me chercher là-bas dehors. _

_-Oh t'inquiète pas, ton 4x4 est probablement au milieu de ma salle à manger maintenant alors d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu aurais fini chez moi._ Il rit comme s'il venait de faire une bonne vanne et moi je suis juste consternée.

_-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? _

_-Oh que si, elle n'était vraiment pas loin. _

_-Qui ça ? _

_-La tornade ! _

_-La quoi ? _

_-La tornade ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu !_ Elle n'était pas à un demi-mille. Je me crispe à ses mots et la peur me vrille l'estomac. _Hey détends-toi, elle est passée depuis un petit moment._

_-Tu es sûr ? _

_-Ouais, ouais._ Sourit-il en visant le fond de sa tasse_. Je suis désolé hein, il ne fait pas très chaud, et malheureusement tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici, je pense. Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, à manger, à boire et demain, je te conduirais en ville. _

Je prends alors conscience que mon portable est resté dans la voiture comme mes papiers et toutes mes affaires.

_-Hé ne te tracasse pas, on verra demain Bella d'accord ? Pour ce soir, tu es en sécurité ici ok ? _

_-D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Et heu… pardon de t'avoir frappé dis-je un peu honteuse_. Il rit en se tournant vers moi.

_-T'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas fais mal enfin…_ il relève la manche de sa chemise à carreau bleu et me montre son avant bras. Même avec la faible lueur des bougies je devine les deux arcs de cercles rouges sur son poignet.

_-Merde je t'ai mordu ? _

_-Putain oui,_ rit-il pour de bon, _tu vas me laisser un beau souvenir !_ Il effleure la trace de ses doigts et je reste un long moment à contempler sa main râblée caresser sa peau. Puis je détaille son avant-bras musclé sur lequel court de grosse veine. Il a l'air vraiment fort et je repense avec quelle puissance il m'a sortie de la voiture et même si mon corps est encore douloureux par endroit, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il m'a en fait, sauvé la vie.

_-Est-ce que tu…_ il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un bruit d'effondrement fait trembler les murs et la panique reprend immédiatement possession de mon corps en même temps qu'il se lève d'un bond pour aller voir à la lucarne. Je me terre dans le coussin, remontant mes jambes contre moi. Involontairement, ma tête vient se nicher entre mes genoux, sous la couverture. Peut-être que si je ne vois pas, si je n'entends pas, tout ça ne se sera jamais produit quand je ressortirai la tête. Un nouveau craquement, une rafale de vent s'écrase contre la porte et je hurle de frayeur pour de bon.

_-Hé ! Bella !_ La voix d'Edward se fait plus proche, je sens sa main dans mon dos mais je n'ai pas la force ou le courage de relever la tête.

_-Bella ? On est à l'abri, je te jure, on est à l'abri, n'ais pas peur._ Je sens que je tremble comme une feuille quand sa main chaude se met à caresser mon dos, elle est réconfortante, plus que ça même, sécurisante. Grâce à elle, je trouve la force de redresser la tête et je trouve immédiatement ses yeux inquiets sur moi, son corps penché au-dessus du mien. Il s'assoit tout contre moi.

-_Ne pleure pas, je te jure qu'on ne risque rien ici._ Son souffle balaye mon visage, chaud et frais en même temps, caresse subtile de douceur. Je fonds dans ses yeux, il m'hypnotise complètement.

_-Chut…_ souffle-t-il à nouveau en se rapprochant encore un peu de moi, sa main remontant sur mon épaule et la pressant délicatement. Les bruits qui s'étaient momentanément calmés ont repris de plus belle et il a beau essayé de me rassurer j'ai l'impression que c'est l'enfer au-dessus de nous et j'ai la sensation d'étouffer dans ce trou. Mes yeux se floutent alors qu'un horrible scenario se déroule dans ma tête.

-_Calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi_. Une nouvelle main se pose sur mon genou et je l'agrippe comme une bouée de sauvetage en essayant de me noyer dans ses yeux.

_-C'est ça respire, respire, chut, respire,_ répète-t-il inquiet, comme une litanie et finalement mon corps obéit à sa voix et mes poumons se gorgent d'air, sursautant, obstrué par des sanglots.

_-Elle est loin Bella, elle va vers le nord._

_-C'est encore une tornade ?_ Je couine plus que je ne parle et Edward fixe mes lèvres comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'il en sort.

_-Oui, mais elle ne vient pas par là, ne t'inquiète pas._ Sa paume délaisse mon épaule et se loge dans ma nuque qu'il agrippe fermement, ce geste est vraiment rassurant, il la presse doucement dans son immense main comme pour faire rentrer ça dans ma tête.

_-Ca va durer longtemps ?_ Finis-je par demander car il me fixe, parfaitement immobile attendant certainement que je parle.

_-Je ne sais pas, mais rien ne t'arrivera ici_. Ses yeux retrouvent les miens et m'interrogent. Il cherche à savoir si je le crois, il semble si serein, si sûr de lui et il ajoute comme pour me convaincre pour de bon :

_-Cet abri en a vu des centaines, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le jure. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_-Comment fais-tu ? _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Pour être si calme, si serein. _

_-J'ai l'habitude, relaxe-toi_. Sa main masse la racine de mes cheveux et ma tête part d'elle-même en arrière pour augmenter la pression de la caresse chaude et rassurante. Son pouce glisse sous mon oreille et ma tête semble si petite dans sa main. Mes jambes retombent au sol et je garde sa main entre les miennes et mes yeux se ferment appréciant la sensation qu'il me procure dans mon cou et je refreine un gémissement.

_-Bella ? Ca va ?_ Mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement et ses yeux me scrutent avec attention. Il m'offre un sourire amusé, éblouissant, même si la faible luminosité ne me permet de distinguer en détail son visage, c'est suffisant pour que je tombe littéralement en pamoison devant cet ange.

_-Oui ? Je crois,_ finis-je par souffler alors que je reprends possession de mes moyens puisque sa main a quitté mon corps.

_-Je vais faire un truc à manger, je crois que tu as besoin de manger. _

_-Je n'ai pas faim,_ dis-je subitement en sentant sa main bouillante glisser d'entre les miennes et immédiatement sa chaleur me manque.

_-Et bien tu vas te forcer_, lâche-t-il en se remettant debout et en s'éloignant, _avec la puissance que tu as dans la mâchoire, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il suffit de mâcher._ Il rit de nouveau, et mon corps réagit à ce son puisque, plus que son humour douteux, c'est son rire qui provoque un sourire sur mon visage et qui détend un peu plus mon corps.

Je le regarde commencer à s'affairer autour des placards et je me lève en prenant conscience que la politesse voudrait que je l'aide.

_-Que puis-je faire ?_ Dis-je en arrivant doucement derrière lui. Il me jette un coup d'œil en sortant un ouvre-boite qu'il pose sur le meuble. Il attrape la bouteille d'eau et me la tend. Je la prends sagement attendant ses consignes. Il fouille la salle du regard et trouve son bonheur près du canapé. Il revient vers moi, la serviette à la main et me la donne en lançant très sérieusement.

_-Tu peux commencer par te nettoyer un peu_. Je rougis en prenant conscience que j'ai probablement de la boue partout sur moi. Lui n'est pas très propre non plus mais au moins ses mains et son visage son parfaitement intacts alors sans perdre de temps, j'humidifie la serviette et m'éloigne un peu de lui.

Lui tournant le dos, j'essaie de faire un peu l'inventaire de mon corps. Je commence par nettoyer mon visage et l'humidité me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'enlever une couche de peau séché de mon visage. Puis je frotte un long moment mes mains et mes avant bras. Mes mains sont écorchées et un peu douloureuses mais ce n'est rien de plus que des picotements. Une fois mes mains rafraichies je détache mes cheveux et passe mes doigts dans mes boucles humides. Je secoue un peu la tête, ça fait du bien. J'y fais glisser mes doigts, ça me détend. Je me coiffe du bout des doigts, puis je tripote mon gilet, trempé. C'est lui qui me fait frissonner. Je le détache et secoue un peu bêtement mon débardeur humide pensant qu'ainsi il va surement sécher plus vite. Edward a l'air bien équipé, il a peut-être un peu de rechange. J'hésite un long moment avant de lui demander.

_-Edward ? _

_-Oui ?_ Chantonne sa voix au loin, je me tourne pour voir où il se trouve et il est de nouveau posté à la lucarne. Je découvre en même temps, une petite table en bois faite de deux tréteaux et d'une petite planche au milieu de la pièce. Je souris, c'est adorable, deux couverts sont installés séparés par deux bougies.

_-Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas par hasard, un vêtement sec ? _

Il descend du tabouret et se tourne vers moi. Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes en me fixant. Mais après un long moment je commence à flipper, il a carrément bloqué.

_-Edward ?_ Fais-je inquiète. Ses yeux reprennent vie et il marmonne :

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Il secoue la tête et s'en va vers le réchaud pour remuer le contenu de la casserole.

_-Je voudrais savoir si tu n'as pas un pull ou un tee-shirt à me prêter, mais non, oublie ça. _

_-Non, je n'en ai pas, tu dois être gelée je suis navré. J'attends une accalmie pour monter et essayer de récupérer deux trois trucs. Ca va bien finir par s'arrêter !_ S'énerve-t-il et je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Alors je prends conscience que peut-être la tempête est plus importante que celles qu'il a l'habitude de voir.

_-Tu t'inquiètes ? _

_-Oui, tu vas prendre froid comme ça. _

_-Non, non ça va t'en fais pas._ Je tente de le rassurer comme je peux, surprise que ce ne soit pas la météo mais ma petite personne qui l'angoisse. Je m'en veux immédiatement de lui avoir demandé ça.

_-Tu es frigorifiée je le vois bien et ma chemise est tout aussi mouillée, tiens ! tiens !_ Il se précipite vers le canapé et attrape la couverture pour l'enrouler à nouveau autour de mes épaules. Son contact aussi furtif que bref m'électrise et ma température interne monte en flèche.

_-Viens, installe-toi,_ chuchote-t-il en m'attirant vers une des petites chaises pliantes près de la table de fortune. _J'espère que tu aimes les boites ? Petits pois boulettes, ça va ? _

_-Oui c'est très bien_. L'odeur me parvient et je ne sais pas si c'est le dos taillé en V d'Edward qui me fait saliver ou le parfum de la nourriture qui mijote. Il délaisse sa cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau.

_-Merci_ souris-je. Il passe derrière moi et ses mains se posent de chaque côté de mes bras et se mettent à les frictionner. Curieusement, cela me fait du bien et je me laisse aller sous son contact vivifiant.

_-Ca fait un bien fou !_ Finis-je par sourire.

_-Ca me réchauffe aussi !_ Rit-il derrière moi en frottant mes bras encore plus vigoureusement mais avec néanmoins beaucoup de douceur.

_-Tu es vraiment gentil Edward. _

_-Tu me fais trop de peine à trembler comme une feuille. _

_-Là c'est toi qui me secoue comme un prunier_ ris-je pour de bon.

_-Oui mais ça te réchauffe non ? _

_-Ouais, tu es magique. _

_-Allez, on va manger et tu verras, on se sentira bien mieux après, je sais que tu n'as pas faim mais sérieusement il faut que tu manges un peu. _

_-Ca sent plutôt bon, je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de me forcer. _

_-Tant mieux alors._ Il cesse de me frotter et sa main droite glisse délicatement contre mon dos quand il contourne ma chaise pour récupérer la casserole. Il met plusieurs cuillérées dans mon assiette.

_-Merci merci !_ Crie-je en voyant qu'il ne s'arrête plus. Il renverse rapidement le reste de la casserole dans l'autre assiette face à moi et se laisse tomber sur la chaise.

_-Alors ?_ Sourit-il. _Diner aux chandelles ! Ce n'est pas magnifique ? _

Je ris, il semble vraiment fier de son diner improvisé.

_-C'est merveilleux_ souris-je en plongeant mes yeux dans son regard rieur. Bon sang peut-on se lasser de regarder un homme aussi beau ?

_-Je sais, tu n'as pas beaucoup eu le choix pour le menu et le cavalier mais… _

_-L'intention y est ! _

_-Tu n'es pas difficile, j'aurais dû amener des fleurs, acheter un bon vin. _

_-L'eau du Nebraska est très bonne et les fleurs c'est ringard ? Non ? _

_-Bien sûr que non !_ S'esclaffe-t-il. _Allez trinque avec moi Bella !_ Il choque son verre contre le mien et m'offre un grand sourire, avant de plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il engloutie la moitié de son plat et je grignote en le dévisageant manger à une telle vitesse, mais un grand gaillard comme lui doit avoir besoin de manger beaucoup. Je finis par me demander ce qu'il peut bien faire dans la vie.

-_Edward ? _

_-Oui ?_ Il quitte son assiette des yeux.

_-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_ Il avale une nouvelle bouchée avant de me répondre. Il est sexy quand il déglutit, merde je deviens dingue depuis quand un mec qui mange c'est sexy ?

_-Je cultive des céréales, essentiellement du maïs et toi ? _

_-Je suis architecte. _

_-Oh ? Vraiment ?_ Il rit, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? _

_-Bah tu tombes à pic_. Il pointe le plafond. Je regarde en l'air et ne distingue rien d'autre que le béton gris des fondations et peut-être quelques araignées que je préfère ignorer.

_-Ma maison est probablement ouverte en deux maintenant, tu pourras me donner quelques tuyaux pour la remettre en un seul morceau. _

_-Ce n'est pas drôle !_ Fais-je incrédule.

_-Oh, je ne vais pas en pleurer. Architecte ?_ Il semble réfléchir une seconde, _tu dois être futée. Et dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le Nebraska ? Tu n'es pas d'ici ! Je le sais tu n'ô pô l'accent ! _

_-Non, je ne suis pas d'ici,_ ris-je en voyant sa bouche se tordre pour parler avec un accent ridicule, _je suis originaire de Phoenix et je travaille à Chicago donc c'est à mi-chemin, je suis censée être en vacances. _

_-C'est drôlement loin ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre la voiture ? _

_-J'avais envie de voir du pays, je ne suis pas déçue du voyage. _

_-Pour sûr !_ Ricane-t-il en reprenant une grosse bouchée et je l'observe manger pendant un long moment.

_-Tu n'aimes pas ?_ Demande-t-il une fois qu'il a finit en fixant mon assiette.

_-Si, si, mais tu m'en as mis beaucoup, je ne pense pas pouvoir finir. _

_-bah, tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu n'as rien mangé. _

Je mange encore un peu, juste pour lui faire plaisir et c'est à son tout de m'observer sous toutes les coutures alors quand je me force et il le voit clairement.

_-Ne te force pas non plus !_ Rit-il en se servant un nouveau verre d'eau.

_-Tu veux finir ? _

_-Ouep ! Pas de gaspillage_. Je lui tends mon assiette et en trois secondes elle est complètement vide. Il se lève aussitôt et regagne la lucarne.

_-Ok, je vais monter_. Fait-il après de longues secondes d'observation durant lesquelles j'ai rangé la table approximativement en groupant la vaisselle sale dans un coin. Je me fige et le regarde traverser la pièce. Il attrape la lampe torche au passage. Il va me laisser toute seule ?

_-Non Edward non ! _

_-Quoi ?_ fait-il brutalement.

_-N'y va pas ! _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-J'ai peur. _

_-Bah ! Arrête, je reviens dans deux minutes! _

Il hausse les épaules et grimpe les marches en bois rapidement.

Il pousse la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas emmenée par une bourrasque.

_-Merde ça souffle !_ Crie-t-il avant de refermer derrière lui et d'un coup un froid glacial envahit la pièce et chaque bruit de l'extérieur me parvient. Le souffle du vent, le tonnerre qui gronde au loin, des craquements, des crissements, des grincements et le bruit de mon sang qui bat dans mes tempes. Edward seul dehors, je monte la première marche écoutant chacun des sons terrifiants qui me parviennent. _Reviens, vite, pitié Seigneur, faites qu'il revienne, pitié, pitié._ Je me sens de nouveau complètement paniquée et j'ai peur mais pas pour moi, pour lui. _Reviens_ _pitié Edward je t'en supplie revient, ici, à l'abri, ici._ Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité une grosse rafale s'engouffre et je manque de tomber des escaliers tellement je fais un bond quand le bruit de la porte qui se fracasse me fait peur.

Mais il est là, et je souffle de soulagement en me collant à lui, faisant tomber dans les marches ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

_-Hé ! Ça va je suis là !_ Rit-il en refermant ses bras autour de moi et je découvre son délicat parfum masculin alors que la chaleur de son corps se diffuse dans le mien.

_-Heu… Bella ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? _

_-Oh pardon ! Pardon ! J'ai eu si peur. Tu vas bien ?_ Je palpe ses épaules et il rit en attrapant mes poignets probablement pour que je cesse de le tripoter.

_-Oui, je vais bien et arrête, on dirait ma mère, c'est flippant. _

Je me pousse pour qu'il puisse passer et ramasser ce qui lui a échappé quand je lui ai sauté dessus comme une perdue. Je rougis. Bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris.

_-Edward ? Je suis désolée pour … heu… ça. Je … j'ai paniqué. _

_-Ouais j'ai vu ! Tiens, tu vas pouvoir te changer. Ça risque d'être dix fois trop grand mais j'ai fait au plus vite. _

_-C'est chaud et sec c'est tout ce qui compte. Merci beaucoup. _

_-De rien. _

Je finis par descendre les marches à sa suite et je regarde avec amusement l'épais sweet-shirt en coton et le jogging moelleux qu'il m'a remis. Je les hume et j'adore l'odeur de sa lessive. Quand je redresse la tête je manque de tomber à la renverse face au … millier ? Millions ? De muscles fins et saillant qui dessinent son dos et cette chute de rein absolument magnifique et le seul mot qui me vient c'est luxure. Un tee-shirt fin vient recouvrir sa peau sublime et je reste les yeux écarquillés car si je ferme les paupières je risque de voir uniquement l'apparition de ce dos sublime qui a probablement laisser une empreinte indélébile sur ma rétine.

Voyant que je suis complètement immobile il me sort de mon moment d'égarement :

_-Je sais, ses fringues sont moches mais tu auras plus chaud ! _

_-Pardon ? _

_-On s'en fiche de l'esthétique dans le Nebraska. Change-toi !_ lance-t-il avec amusement en me voyant toujours figée. Il pense vraiment que je suis choquée parce que les habits sont moches.

_-Oh pardon, tu veux que je sorte ?_ Ajoute-t-il les yeux rieurs.

_-Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi, juste… tourne-toi… ça ira._ Il s'exécute en riant pour de bon.

_-J'avais pas l'intention de te reluquer ! _

Tu m'étonnes, pour ce qu'i voir me moque-je intérieurement. Je quitte mon gilet humide et je fais sauter mon débardeur, une fois qu'il a tourné le dos. L'air froid de la pièce me fait frissonner alors j'enfile rapidement le sweat d'Edward et je roule des yeux à la sensation de la polaire qui caresse ma peau et l'odeur délicieuse qui m'entoure.

_-A ce point-là ?_ Rit Edward dans mon dos.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Il t'en faut peu. _

_-De quoi tu parles ?_ Je lui jette un coup d'œil et il est de retour, perché à la lucarne, ne me regardant pas.

_-Tu as gémi, c'était marrant. _

_-Oh, désolée, c'est parti tout seul._ Je me mords les lèvres de honte et quitte mon jean collant avant qu'il ne mouille le sweat qui tombe à mi-cuisse. J'hallucine complètement en voyant l'état de mes genoux.

_-Aïe mince !_ Couine-je en effleurant ma peau meurtrie du bout des doigts.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande Edward inquiet depuis son poste d'observation.

_-Rien, rien, ça va. _

_-Tu as fini ? _

_-Non, j'ai besoin de lumière. _

_-Un problème ? _

_-Oui, non ! _

_-Oui ou non ? _Grogne-t-il.

_-Non, je me suis écorchée rien de grave. _

_-Où ?_

_-Ce n'est rien du tout. _

Il quitte le tabouret et se tourne vers moi.

_-Fais-moi voir !_ Siffle-t-il en attrapant la torche sur le meuble derrière moi et sans me demander mon avis, il enroule son bras autour de mes hanches et d'un seul geste il me pose dessus.

_-Merde c'est moche._ Grince-t-il, Il pose la lampe près de moi après avoir inspecté mes plaies.

Je tire un peu sur le pull pour cacher mes cuisses pendant qu'Edward fouille dans les placards et je tâtonne ma plaie.

_-Ne touche pas !_ Beugle-t-il en revenant vers moi un regard mauvais. Et je cesse immédiatement sous son regard menaçant. Il pose des compresses et du désinfectant à côté de moi.

_-Tiens-ça ! _Ordonne-t-il en plantant entre mes doigts la torche, pointée vers mes genoux. Et sans demander quoi que ce soit il fait couler de l'antiseptique sur la gaze.

_-Ça va piquer. Tu peux crier, je n'ai pas de voisin._ Il rit un peu et plante ses yeux dans les miens en plaquant sa grande paume sur mon genoux et je serre les dents. Ça ne pique pas, ça fait foutrement mal et mes yeux se remplissent d'eau tant la brulure est forte.

_-Chut_ souffle-t-il en cherchant mes yeux et je me noie dans la douceur des siens, les bougies autour de nous dessinent des ombres mystérieuses sur son visage d'ange et je suis juste fascinée par sa beauté si bien que je sens à peine ses doigts bouger sur ma plaie et j'oublie la douleur, en fait non, je la ressens, au plus profond de moi, elle m'électrise parce que ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes et les flammes qui brûlent dans son regard sont magnifiques et c'est douloureusement dur de se retenir de ne pas le posséder.

_-Ca va ?_ Chuchote-t-il avec une douceur infinie. Ma tête fait non d'elle-même. Non ça ne va pas Edward, je perds la tête, fais-moi mal, brule-moi, touche-moi.

_-C'est bientôt fini,_ il me lâche quelques secondes du regard pour examiner mon autre genou et méticuleusement il ouvre une nouvelle compresse stérile qu'il imbibe rapidement. Il se baisse un peu, j'éclaire mon autre jambe. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil.

_-C'est un peu plus profond là._ Je regarde mon genou endolori et ensanglanté.

_-Bella ? Regarde-moi._ La compresse dans sa main droite il se colle un peu plus à moi. _Respire_, souffle-t-il tout contre ma joue et sans vraiment le vouloir, me yeux se ferment et je sens alors la douleur dans mon genou. Mes mâchoires se crispent et instinctivement j'essaie de repousser la main d'Edward qui me fait si mal.

_-Tsss tsss chut Bella chut !_ Son nez touche ma joue et mon front vient se poser contre son épaule et j'étouffe mon cri en serrant fort les dents alors que ses doigts nettoient habilement ma blessure.

_-Bordel ça fait mal._

_-Chuuut !_ Je me focalise sur son épaule sous mon visage, sur sa main libre qui tient mes doigts crispés, sur son odeur délicieusement envoutante. J'ai très chaud tout d'un coup.

_-Voilà c'est fini_ chuchote-t-il et la compresse brulante quitte mon genou et ses doigts effleurent ma cuisse nue me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Puis cette main se pose sur ma joue toujours nichée dans son cou.

_-Ca va ?_ demande-t-il encore et je murmure un oui à peine audible chamboulée par son pouce qui se met à faire des petits cercles sur ma pommette. Il inspire profondément et je sens sa cage thoracique se gonfler sous moi.

_-Serre-moi !_ Hurle ma conscience et je sens ses bras m'envelopper et je me rends compte que j'ai dit ça à haute voix. Mais tant pis je me retrouve dans l'étau de ses bras et jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi en sécurité. J'ai envie de m'abandonner ici, pour toujours. J'inspire son odeur à pleins poumons et je sens les larmes qui emplissent mes yeux, l'émotion est trop forte et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement le contrecoup de la peur que j'ai eue à cause de la tempête qui fait toujours rage dehors.

Je me sens décoller du meuble quand je me mets à pleurer pour de bon et quelques pas me secouent doucement. Edward me garde contre lui en s'installant dans le canapé et je me sens comme une minuscule petite fille, posée sur ses genoux, nichée contre son torse large et puissant.

_-Bella, pardon, pardon de t'avoir fait mal. Mais ça allait s'infecter._ Ses lèvres se posent sur le dessus de ma tête et sa main caresse ma joue doucement.

_-Pardon Bella, pardon._

Il me berce contre lui et je ne réponds rien, je profite juste de cette tendresse incroyable qu'il m'offre, me faisant oublier la raison de ma présence ici. J'ai juste l'impression que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'attente de ce moment, de cette étreinte. Toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées, tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru, c'était juste pour ça, pour me retrouver ici, dans ses bras.

Et comme si plus rien ne pourra désormais m'arriver, m'arrêter, me blesser, envahie par une sensation grisante que je n'arrive pas à nommer mes bras bougent d'eux-mêmes guidés par le seul besoin de le sentir encore plus près de moi. Je lui rends son étreinte, en pétrissant ses épaisses omoplates et son visage se niche dans mon cou, mon nez glisse dans ses cheveux et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis toujours, c'était lui. C'est évident, et mon corps se presse davantage contre son torse et mes doigts glissent dans sa nuque. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma gorge et mon cœur s'emballe, mon corps s'enflamme, ma respiration se hache en même temps que plus étroitement encore je sens son corps réclamer le mien. Comme deux aimants, nos corps se frottent, c'est sensuel et doux et enivrant.

L a sensation d'abandon est telle que quand je le sens s'éloigner un peu de moi, je raffermis ma prise sur ses grosses épaules et sans lui laisser le choix je me retrouve à califourchon au dessus de lui et ses grandes mains se posent sur mes cuisses nues alors que je m'étouffe de bien-être dans son cou, sentant, contre ma féminité, son excitation. Il halète et frotte son visage contre le mien, poussant avec son nez, certainement pour que je tourne la tête et l'embrasse mais je suis totalement incapable de lâcher sa gorge que je lèche, aspire et mordille me délectant du goût un peu salé de sa peau.

La chaleur de ses mains passe sous mon large vêtement et il empaume mes fesses pour me coller pour de bon à son érection et un long gémissement sort de ma bouche. Il l'étouffe avec la sienne en fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche avec fougue et sa fraicheur m'électrise et je me mets à aller et venir contre lui, frottant nos sexes et faisant que nos respiration se trouvent complètement saccadées et on a beau reprendre nos souffles à intervalle régulier nos lèvres ne se dessoudent pas vraiment et nos langues se battent brutalement.

Une claque sur ma fesse me fait tressaillir de plaisir et son bassin vient cogner contre le mien et je le sens si dur contre moi qu'il me fout carrément le feu. Sa main gauche continue à pétrir ma fesse tandis que la droite vient dégrafer habilement mon soutien-gorge. Une seconde plus tard, je suis obligée de lâcher son corps pour prendre appui derrière lui et laisser la place à ses mains pour palper mes seins qui ont cruellement besoin d'être stimulés eux aussi. J'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux et voir son visage. Ses yeux dorés me dévisagent avec luxure et désir ce qui m'excite encore plus et instinctivement le bas de mon corps se presse plus rapidement. Je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche ouverte quand il y glisse ses doigts et sans pouvoir résister j'enroule ma langue autour de ses phalanges comblant le vide que ses lèvres ont laissées. Il transpire le désir et j'ai besoin de le combler.

_-T'es complètement dingue_ rugi-t-il quand ma main se plaque sur son entrejambe enserrée dans son jean. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car ses doigts humides plongent en même temps dans ma culotte et sa langue dans ma bouche. Et comme s'il avait appuyé sur le détonateur, je me sens exploser comme une bombe et mon corps se met à bouger outrageusement contre sa main et ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes lèvres et je crie de plaisir quand sans s'en rendre compte ses deux phalanges dures viennent heurter mon poing g ».

_-Je ne vais pas pouvoir être tendre_ rage-t-il en se retirant brusquement de moi et le fond de mon ventre se contracte douloureusement d'être ainsi délaissé. Mais ses paumes claquent sur mes fesses et il me décolle du canapé et je n'ai pas le temps de m'agripper à lui qu'il me pose brutalement sur la planche de bois et j'entends juste la vaisselle se fracasser par terre quand mon dos racle durement le bois et qu'il arrache simplement ma culotte.

_-Putaiiiiiin de Dieu !_ Crie-je alors que je me sens profondément pénétrée par un truc énormissime qui me remplit entièrement, enflammant le fin fond de mes entrailles. Je hurle de plaisir et ses mains saisissent mes hanches pour me faire coulisser sur son épaisse longueur qui m'étire délicieusement et je peux juste attraper les bords de la table pour fixer mon corps et qu'il puisse ainsi me baiser comme une bête.

Ses rugissements me parviennent au rythme de ses claquements de hanches et de façon impossible il écarte mes cuisses, les relève et les coince dans le creux de ses coudes et me pénètre encore plus fort, plus loin et je perds la tête. Tout mon corps me brûle et il se met à convulser. Sans le sentir venir je jouis comme une perdue au milieu de se sous-sol sordide. Et comme il tape plus fort, je sens la table céder sous moi et il rattrape mon corps d'un geste habile en glissant son bras le long de mon épine dorsale et je me retrouve en train d'exploser de plaisir alors que debout il me fait aller et venir sur sa bite avec force. Je m'agrippe à sa nuque, et je le sens mordre ma clavicule en même temps qu'il se répand au fond de moi par de puissants soubresauts. Il recule de quelques pas chancelant et se laisse de nouveau tomber dans le canapé m'entrainant avec lui et je me retrouve vautrée sur son torse qui se soulève à un rythme effréné comme les pulsations de son sang, sous mon visage. Et les palpitations de son membre en moi m'indiquent qu'il a pris beaucoup de plaisir. Cette délicieuse sensation est sublimée par le fait qu'il embrasse doucement le dessus de ma tête et que ses mains se sont brutalement faites tendres dans mon dos.

Il ne prononce pas un mot et je n'ose rien dire non plus. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui vient de se passer et j'essaie d'analyser. Mais le constat est là, on vient juste d'avoir une partie de jambe en l'air brutale et même si je ne suis pas du genre à dire non à une bonne baise, généralement j'attends au moins de connaitre mon partenaire depuis plusieurs jours et pas seulement quelques heures.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_ Chuchote-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Oui, souris-je contre la peau de son cou_. Je vais mieux que bien_ dis-je honnêtement en embrassant sa peau et ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, les repoussant sur mes épaules. Je comprends alors qu'il est peut-être temps que je lui rende son corps. Mais tandis que je commence à me redresser lentement il resserre sa prise et murmure :

_-Non reste, je suis bien là._ Je me laisse retomber un peu sur son torse heureuse qu'il ne veuille pas que je m'éloigne de lui, donc je me délecte de sa présence et même si elle est moins évidente qu'il y a quelques minutes elle provoque une telle chaleur en moi que je le garderais enfoui au creux de mon ventre encore des heures. C'est définitivement la meilleure tempête de toute ma vie.

Il me berce contre lui et chacune de ses profondes inspirations me rapproche un peu plus du bien-être et à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ses doigts explorent mon corps sous le large sweat que je porte et je me tortille quand il effleure mes côtes, je frissonne quand il longe ma colonne vertébrale, je gémis quand avec douceur il trouve la pointe de mes seins ou qu'il dessine le contour de mon mamelon. Au bout d'un long moment je le sens attraper les bords du vêtement et le remonter doucement. Je tente de l'arrêter en me crispant contre lui.

_-Je vais avoir froid_ finis-je par lui expliquer alors qu'il s'est figé.

_-Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver_ répond-t-il sereinement. Et un peu contre mon gré il tire le vêtement vers le haut et je ne peux pas lui résister plus longtemps car au fond de mes entrailles la bête est en train de se réveiller et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, même après l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il m'a infligé, je suis déjà impatiente qu'il reprenne à nouveau mon corps d'assaut. Alors, je lève les bras, pour l'aider et je rougis quand il hausse les sourcils avec amusement en le jetant au loin. Ses mains poussent un peu mes épaules m'obligeant à me décoller de lui ce qui lui offre une vue entière sur mon corps.

_-T'es magnifique_ souffle-t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas et ses yeux me caressent, il y a une vraie douceur dans le fond de son regard et quand ses mains viennent délicatement prendre mes seins en coupe, ma tête bascule d'elle-même en arrière et mon dos se cambre, m'offrant pour de bon à lui. Sa langue glisse entre mes seins et son souffle sur mon corps me fait, sans le vouloir, bouger contre lui. Et immédiatement, ça me fait prendre du plaisir. Alors mes doigts s'engouffrent dans ses mèches et s'y agrippent pour ne pas tomber parce que sa langue habile qui taquine mes pointes me fait tressauter de plaisir. Je me mets à onduler sur son membre tendu en moi et c'est juste indescriptible la façon qu'il a de me combler entièrement, même sans bouger. Alors je me fais du bien, espérant lui en procurer en même temps et vu les ratés de sa respiration et la façon dont ses mains vont et viennent avec de plus en plus de frénésie sur moi, je pense que je m'en sors pas mal. Tout cela est complètement instinctif, comme si j'étais faite pour bouger sur ce corps qui, il me semble, a été sculpté dans la roche pour être ensuite recouvert de soie et aspergé d'un parfum enivrant.

_-T'es incroyable_ lâche-t-il en me collant de nouveau à lui en enserrant ma taille et ainsi il a une prise pour me guider sur lui et je sens ses reins se raidir à chaque fois que j'avance sur lui et petit à petit nos corps se procurent de plus en plus de plaisir et même si ça reste doux et tendre c'est tout aussi puissant que la première fois et à chaque fois qu'il contracte ses muscles pour se faire aller un peu plus loin en moi, il me rapproche du précipice et je me mets à couiner :

_-Oh c'est bon, putain c'est bon ! _

_-Hum ouais, bouge beauté, bouge sur moi_ m'encourage-t-il en guidant de nouveau ma taille et je me noie dans les sensations et je perds le rythme et je m'étouffe dans mes râles de plaisir et j'essaie d'aspirer de l'air mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il me retourne d'un coup de rein fulgurant, sans sortir de mon corps. Je me retrouve allongée sur le canapé, il me prend à un rythme soutenu et je crie pour de bon, des sons de plus en plus aigus sortent de ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il bute en moi. Il me fait voir des étoiles en trois coups de rein secs et bien placés contre mon point sensible. Pas besoin de fioriture avec lui, c'est rude, brutal mais efficace et je suis à bout de souffle quand il sort de mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas prit autant de plaisir que moi. Il se redresse, remet son boxer en place avant de remonter sa braguette et je constate avec effroi, qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller alors que moi, j'ai l'air d'une fille de joie, avachie sur ce canapé pourri, les cuisses écartées, ma féminité complètement ravagée. Il attrape un petit objet sur le meuble et le glisse à son doigt, mon cœur loupe un douloureux battement. Il ramasse le pull et revient vers moi, je devine l'anneau dorée à son annulaire quand il me tend le vêtement. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

_-Je crois que la tempête est passée, on devrait aller voir dans quel état est ta voiture ? Ça m'ennuierait pour toi que tu sois coincée ici toute la nuit. _

_-Espèce de…_ Les mots ne sortent pas, quelque chose cloche. Quelqu'un m'appelle mais Edward continue à me dévisager comme si je perdais la tête et c'est probablement le cas parce que j'ai envie de le gifler et je ne pensais pas ça possible un jour.

_-Bella ?_ Sa voix est douce et chaude et n'a rien à voir avec le connard d'homme marié qui se tient devant moi et je sens que les larmes se sont mises à couler tellement je me sens humiliée et trahie.

_-Bella ? Bébé ? Réveille-toi. _

_-Quoi ?_ J'ouvre les yeux et Edward se tient tout près de moi. On est dans la grande chambre blanche du deuxième et le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

_-Edward ? T'es là ? _

Je ne comprends absolument rien et immédiatement mes yeux se posent sur sa main et il a bel et bien une alliance en or blanc, mais celle-là je la connais, puisque c'est la même que la mienne. J'éclate de rire et il me regarde étrangement.

_-T'es sure que ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes quand tu fais ça. _

Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

_-J'ai fait un cauchemar vraiment bizarre. _

_-T'es complètement dingue ! Tu ris, tu pleures. Je ne te comprendrai jamais. _

_-Hé ne te moque pas !_ C'était vraiment horrible.

-Ah oui ? Raconte-moi.

_-Eh bien j'ai revécu notre première rencontre. _

_-Et c'était un cauchemar ? Sympa !_ Note-t-il avec amusement.

_-Non, au début tout collait, tout était comme ça c'est exactement passé, la tornade, le froid, le diner et puis notre première fois, délirante et …. Bref, après qu'on ait fait l'amour, tu ne m'as pas serrée contre toi toute la nuit, en me murmurant des jolies choses, comme tu l'as réellement fait. Non, tu as remis ton alliance, parce qu'apparemment l'Edward de mon cauchemar était marié et puis tu voulais me ramener à mon 4x4. _

_-J'aurais dû faire ça, ça m'aurait évité tous ces problèmes. _

_-Hé ! Salaud !_ Il rit bêtement en recevant mes coups de poings sans sourciller le moins du monde.

_-Et pourquoi je suis toujours un tel con dans tes rêves ?_

_-Je ne sais pas_ souris-je soulagée que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination et je me glisse un peu contre lui et je picore sa mâchoire de petits baisers. _Peut-être parce que t'es tellement parfait dans la réalité que mon inconscient est obligé de créer un toi méchant pour rééquilibrer, faire de toi quelqu'un de plus humain. _

_-C'est l'explication la plus foireuse que j'ai jamais entendue. En tout cas, ton 4x4, est toujours dans le fossé devant chez les Jenks et si tu ne sors pas ton joli petit cul du lit, il va y rester jusqu'à ce que la prochaine tornade l'en sorte. _

_-Il en a vu d'autre_ souris-je en me serrant encore plus étroitement contre son corps délicieux.

Et oui, depuis cinq ans, il en a vu passé des tornades et chaque fois, c'est la tempête au sous sol…


End file.
